bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 5
I continued down the path, thinking back to the very short battle with the cyclops every few moments. I soon found another place to "make camp", so I sat down and began to fall asleep again, when I remembered the book that I had found. I looked in my backpack, and found the book. The weird thing was, it was entirely hand-written, with dates at the top of every page. I shrugged it off, and read through the whole book pretty quickly. I was too tired to comprehend anything that I had just read, so I then fell asleep. This time, no nightmares. In fact, I slept like a rock. I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I found out that the light was actually the sun. I got up, and yawned. I stretched my still-sore muscles, and got up to my feet. I looked down the path, then I looked the way I came from, and saw a lone figure standing next a tree, near the place where I found the skeleton. I watched it, but it didn't seem to move. I looked away, then I looked back, and saw that the figure had seemed to move closer, at least a few feet. I blinked, and the figure came closer before I saw it. I scratched my head in confusion, and trudged down the path, at a fast pace. When I turned around, about five minutes later, it was there, back at my campsite. I broke into a run, not wanting to know what the thing was or what it wanted. My heart pounded in my chest as I ran as fast as I could. The scenery began to change to a more ruined look, as I ran past ancient ruins, and then a lake, with what seemed to be a few buildings jutting out if it. I took a mental not of the place, but I stayed on task. My goal was to get away from this thing, and I would get away, by using all that I can to do so. When I looked back, it was maybe 50 feet away from me. I looked at it, and realised that the figure was not much younger than me, because of the way it stood. It looked like it was a boy, and he looked like he had been through a bad fight, with cuts, scars, and bruises all over his face and arms. I kept running, unsur of what to do if he confronted me. I scooped up a rock from the side of the path and threw it at him. The rock hit it's mark, but the boy didnt seem fazed. I countinued to run, until I saw a town ahead. It had a few buildings, and alot of houses. I was in the town after at most, a few minutes, and turned around. The figure was watching me from the treeline, and when I blinked, it was gone. I passed it off as an illusion, a hallucination, and walked around the town. It had a tavern, several houses, a store, a blacksmith, an armor shop, and an enlistment center. I went right for the enlistment center, just to see what army it was for. When I walked up to it, I read a sign next to the doorway reading, "Mistral Continental Militia enlistment center. " I hadn't heard of this army either, so I walked away. After a while, I went to the tavern. It was mostly empty, aside from two drunk soldiers in the back. I asked the tavernkeeper if they had a room, and the keeper said yes. He led me upstairs, and pointed to the door at the end of the left side. "There's your room. You can stay as long as you like." Said the tavernkeeper, and he went back downstairs. I walked down the hallway, and entered my room. I put down my stuff and lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Category:Blog posts